


Impulse Purchase

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [132]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/30/18: “pain, cucumber, snatch”





	Impulse Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 07/30/18: “pain, cucumber, snatch”

Stiles heard you should never shop for groceries when you’re hungry.

Or when you’re horny either, he would like to add.

“Everything’s so phallic!” he shouted, softly so the entire produce section didn’t hear him.

“The eggplant’s so sleek and hefty! The zucchini’s so firm, with an appealing curve!”

Holding up an impressive cucumber, “This remind you of anything?”

The scent of mate’s arousal prickled Derek’s nose, but this wasn’t _Animal Planet,_ at least if they could get home soon, it wasn’t _._

“Yes!” Looking slightly pained, very flushed but smiling Derek snatched the innocent vegetable from between Stiles’s two fingers.


End file.
